thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Mary Pacifica ~ District 4
This is a tribute by Sambaroses. Please don't use her without prior permission! :3 She is a finished tribute, and Sambaroses first district 4 tribute, as well as the first 13 year old. :) Marys Basics Name: Mary Pacifica Age: 13 Gender: Female District: '4 '''Height: '''5'7 '''Reaped or Volunteered?: '''Reaped 'Appearance Tall and fairly curvaceous, with long blonde hair, that falls in loose, natural curls that just brush past her chest and glimmer whenever the sun hits them. Often worn in two pigtails or plaits. Lightly tanned skin, deep, crystalline cerulean eyes, framed by long lashes, and has a nice smile too. 'Personality' Sweet and kind, though really quite naive, and not that great at surviving without, as district 4 is a richer district, so there is rarely no food on the table. Slightly higher than normal intelligence, isn't like a super brainy person, but not a complete airhead either, though as I mentioned is quite naive and innocent, and hates having to watch the games, year in, year out, as they scare her, and she doesn't like seeing all the bloodshed that comes with them, especially as she hates the thought of death, or killing anything... However she is good at using her looks to her advantage, often manipulating people to get what she wants. Not spoiled exactly, but very persuasive, as well as being able to be quite elusive and silent when she wants to be. Generally quite a bubbly, upbeat person, though on the flip side can get upset fairly easily, and has quite a fiery temper if provoked. People often underestimate her, as she is less of an airhead than most think, often playing it up to get out of trouble. Innocent, sometimes sarcastic sense of humor, and has a bad tendancy to get on peoples nerves sometimes. 'Backstory' Has led a fairly quiet, happy life in the district she calls home. Her father works as a fisherman, working very long hours, Her mother as a deckhand, with equally long hours, and Mary and her sisters (Oceania, 19, and Aphrodite, 7) fashion ropes into nets in their spare time for extra money. Mary has never really gone without, and most people of the district like her, to an extent, the few others who dislike her seem to tolerate her, so it never bothers her. 'Strengths' Her stealth and elusiveness, which should surely help her. She's also very proficient with knots and ropes, able to whip up a net in next to no time if provided with the rope. She's very adept with all kinds of tridents, and utilizing nets with them. A girl with quick reflexes and a very strong swimmer, her ability to manipulate people should probably also be mentioned here as it could come in useful. 'Weaknesses' Her naivety, and innocence, often trusting people too easily, as well as her relatively short patience and temper. She's also inexperainced with any other weapons than the ones listed, which would mean she'd probably be pretty bad using them. She's scared of death and snakes, and she's not the best hand to hand combat fighter. 'Token' A rope knotted into a decorative, if chunky necklace, made for her by Aphrodite as her 12th birthday present. 'Family' Mother: Marina Pacifica, 39, deckhand aboard the boat her husband also works on. Sweet and kind, well liked, and gets on especially well with Mary. Father: Dillon Pacifica, 45, Fisherman. Kind and caring, Aphrodite is the apple of his eye. Siblings: Oceania, 19, calm, collected, and a fairly quiet soul, preferring books to the real world. Loves her little sisters with all her heart, though they sometimes drive her up the wall. Her hair reaches her lower back, though she brushes hers out as she prefers it straight, and her eyes are a darker blue, almost grey colour. Aphrodite, 7, a bubbly, cheerful, bright little girl with big, baby blue eyes, who bears a striking resemblance to Mary, and looks up to her as a role model. Shortish, amazingly curly hair, and is very attached to Mary. 'Friends' Many, though she sometimes wonder how many of them are actually true friends. Doesn't really have a best friend, and often feels alone, even when surrounded by a lot of her 'Friends'. 'Weapons' Is adept with a trident, good at rope tying, and fairly good at using knives / daggers. 'Bloodbath Strategy' She might try and pick up a backpack on the outskirts, but if there is nothing within easy reach, then she's just run far away from there as fast as she can. 'Alliances' Fairly open to allies, just not the careers. Has to be someone she trusts enough not to kill her while her backs turned. 'Games Strategy' ' '''Avoid the other tributes and confrontation as best she can, and track down water, shelter and food, preferably away from the others. She'll also try and fashion weapons out of things she finds along the way, for protection. If all else fails, she'll try use her innocence and charm to get out of a sticky situation. 'Trivia''' Her last name means 'peaceful' in Portuguese. (Thanks to Biel for telling me that! :) Category:13 year olds Category:Reaped Category:District 4 Category:Sambaroses's Tributes Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Sambaroses